Road Trip To WrestleMania 31
by DJGreatness704
Summary: 4 friends go on a crazy Road Trip from El Paso Texas to see WrestleMania 31 in California! What crazy adventures will happen on their journey! Featuring DJ Greatness, ElPasoMistico, WolfGirl2013 and The Daughter of The Mist


_**Detrick Cyrus- ElPasoMistico**_

 _ **Kailene Starr- Daughter of The Mist**_

 _ **Eddie Styles- DJ Greatness**_

 _ **Melody Harris- WolfGirl2013**_

 **Tuesday, March 24** **th** **2015 6:00 A.M El Paso, Texas.**

 **Detrick was asleep in his bed when then his roommate and cousin Eddie bursts into his room.**

 **Eddie-"DUDE WAKE UP NOW!"**

 **Detrick slumbers, still half-sleep.**

 **Eddie-"WAKE UP, WE GOT TO GO…. I got an idea."**

 **Eddie then runs out of Detrick's room.**

 **Eddie then arrives back with a big bucket of ice cold water.**

 **Eddie-"Last warning, Detrick get up."**

 **Detrick then once again moves slightly but is still asleep.**

 **Eddie-"Alright, cuzzo, your wish."**

 **Eddie then dumps the bucket of water onto Detrick.**

 **Detrick-"AAH! What the hell man?!"**

 **Eddie-"I told you, you should've waked up!, come on man, we got to get ready for WRESTLEMANIA!"**

 **Eddie then leaps off the bed and runs towards his room.**

 **Detrick-"Oh, god…."**

 **Later on, Eddie and Detrick had gotten ready with Eddie wearing a Brock Lesnar shirt while Detrick wore the John Cena 08' "Hustle. Loyalty. Respect" shirt.**

 **Eddie-"Dude, really?"**

 **Detrick-"What?"**

 **Eddie-"You're seriously going to wear that John Cena shirt?"**

 **Detrick-"Yeah, what's wrong with it?"**

 **Eddie-"Nothing, if you want to be a part of the Fruit Loop Troop."**

 **Detrick-"Hold on there, buddy this shirt was before Cena went PG on me, alright?"**

 **Eddie-"Alright."**

 **Eddie and Detrick then went over to their old broken down 1967 Camaro when a group of kids on bikes roll up to them.**

 **Kid #1-"Damn, guys you rolling like that, I'd be dammed if I'm seen in a piece of crap like that."**

 **Kid #2-"Yeah, man I hope my mom never gives me a crap car like that."**

 **Detrick-"Ha-Ha, very funny, you know what else your mom should do?"**

 **Kid #2-"What, loser?"**

 **Detrick then slowly grabs his belt.**

 **Detrick-"Sho should whoop your little ass when you're being disrespectful!"**

 **Kid #1-"RUN!"**

 **The kids then ride really fast on their bikes while Detrick chased them.**

 **Eddie-"Detrick!, leave those little demons alone."**

 **Detrick then stops running after them.**

 **Kid #1-"LOSERS!"**

 **Detrick-"Why are you going to let those little punks just own us like that, we could've easily killed them."**

 **Eddie-"Reason #1 why I did that, I don't want to go to prison for you killing those two brats and Reason #2 if we don't show up to pick up Kailene and Melody then they will kill us."**

 **Detrick-"Yeah, you're probably right."**

 **Eddie-"And besides you really want to see Kailene do you?"**

 **Detrick-"Shut up."**

 **Eddie-"Detrick and Kailene sitting in a tree…"**

 **Detrick-"Dude, if you don't want my fist down your throat, you will stop talking right now."**

 **Eddie-"Alright, no problem."**

 **Detrick then gets into the driver's seat while Eddie gets into the passenger seat and minutes later….**

 **Detrick and Eddie are pushing the Camaro.**

 **Eddie-"I hate this piece of shit car!"**

 **Detrick-"Well, Eddie if you would get a job like your cousin here, then we wouldn't be stuck with a piece of shit car like this."**

 **Eddie-"Man I can't go to work, it's like oil and water, it just doesn't mix!"**

 **Then once again The Demons (I mean the kids) from earlier ride up next to Detrick and Eddie.**

 **Kid #1-"Wow, You guys are total losers."**

 **Eddie-"Just ignore them."**

 **Kid #2-"I'm willing to bet that these guys are total virgins."**

 **Eddie-"OK, Detrick let's kill these bastards."**

 **As Eddie and Detrick stopped the car, The 2 kids throw water balloons into Eddie and Detrick's faces.**

 **Kid #1 and Kid #2-"SUCKAS!"**

 **The 2 kids then ride on their bikes.**

 **Detrick-"Eddie, those kids are so dead once we get their hands on them."**

 **Eddie-"Most definitely and this doesn't taste like water."**

 **Detrick-"Damn demon kids….."**

 **Detrick and Eddie then go into the trunks and see that they forgot their luggage.**

 **Detrick-"Uh, Eddie did you pack the luggage?"**

 **Eddie-"No, dude I thought you did."**

 **Detrick-"Ain't this about a…**

 **Eddie-"Look, I see some shirts down there."**

 **Detrick and Eddie pulls out the shirts and it is none other than two Total Divas t-shirts.**

 **Detrick-"You have got to be kidding me!"**

 **Eddie-"Where did we even get…. Oh man."**

 **Detrick-"What?"**

 **Eddie-"Remember the pranks, Melody and Kailene gave us on our birthdays, they gave us these Total Divas shirts as presents."**

 **Detrick-"Crap, they are going to have a damn blast with this!"**

 **Detrick and Eddie then put on the Total Divas T-Shirts.**

 **Eddie-"Those kids are so dead!"**

 **Detrick and Eddie then makes the Camero work and then they drive to Kailene and Melody's house.**

 **Detrick-"How long you think it's going to take them to get ready?"**

 **Eddie-"I don't know, I mean they always take the longest time to get ready and they want to accuse us of being late."**

 **Eddie then exits the passenger seat and goes into the back seat.**

 **Detrick-"Dude, why are you switching seats?"**

 **Eddie-'So you can sit next to your crush, and also so I can see you fail miserably to ask her out and I am going to be laughing my ass off."**

 **Detrick-"You're isn't going to be laughing when I finally ask her out."**

 **Eddie-"Speaking of her, here they come."**

 **Melody exits the house wearing a Chris Harris T-Shirt while Kailene exits the house wearing a Roman Reigns shirt.**

 **As Melody and Kailene walked up to the car, Eddie sticks his head out.**

 **Eddie-"No, No, No, I'm sorry but no Roman Reigns fans in the car."**

 **Kailene-"What's wrong with Roman Reigns?"**

 **Eddie-"It's simple, he sucks!"**

 **Kailene-"Yeah, right and what are you two wearing?"**

 **Melody-"Oh My God! They're wearing the Total Divas shirts we gave them!"**

 **Kailene-"That's so sweet of you two."**

 **Melody and Kailene then began to laugh.**

 **Detrick-"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah have yourselves a nice good laugh."**

 **Melody-"Alright, we're done but seriously why are you two wearing those horrible shirts?"**

 **Detrick-"Well moron over there forgot to pack our luggage for the trip and our other shirts got ruined so we got no choice but to wear these crappy shirts."**

 **Kailene-"Wow, ok well boys can you help us with our luggage?"**

 **Eddie-"Why should we….**

 **Detrick the elbows Eddie in the stomach.**

 **Eddie-"I mean, we would love to help you girls with your luggage."**

 **Melody-"Thanks."**

 **As Eddie and Detrick gets out of the car, Melody goes into the back seat while Kailene goes to the passenger seat.**

 **Eddie and Detrick then somehow stuffs the girls' luggage into the trunk and then Eddie elbows Detrick in the gut.**

 **Eddie-"Don't you ever elbow me ever again!"**

 **Eddie then goes into the back seat with Melody as Detrick goes into the driver's seat.**

 **Detrick-"Alright, everyone ready?!"**

 **Eddie, Melody and Kailene-"Yep."**

 **Detrick-"No, I said ARE YOU READY?!"**

 **All-"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes!"**

 **Detrick-"WE"RE GOING TO WRESTLEMANIA!"**

 **Detrick then puts his foot on the gas and the Camaro begins to drive off.**

 **To Be Continued….**

 **A/N-"OK, we're on the Road to WrestleMania! Literally and yeah this is a new story I wanted to try out and of course if you want to be a part of the adventure then you can submit your OC by either in the reviews or messaging me, trust me these 4 are in for a wild journey on thei epic Road Trip to WRESTLEMANIA 31! And until next time you all, I'll see you guys when I'll see you guys!**

 **Peace**

 **From DJ Greatness**


End file.
